The Journey, Two More Weddings and The Last Battle
by Monica Woodfairy
Summary: Harry is on the search, Hermione and Ron by his side. Ginny is back at school and making him worry. Angelina fussing over wedding plans, Fred fussing over himself. Everything is hectic at home and incredibley scary for the trio. HG HrRw FA GK
1. Chapter 1: Love Birds To Fight Evil

**NOTE: OKay I am Super Excited about this, I have thought this hrough. I know the start is a bit lost, and you might get a bit confused. but I pan on flash backs, you'll see what I'm talking about and I hope you ****guys like it, I was really blocked on how to start it, and how to proceed after that, but I have it together. **

** ---**

"Harry are you ready?" Hermione asked tapping on Harry's door.

It had be two months since Fleur and Bill's wedding. They had gotten rooms at the leaky cauldron. They have already gotten rid of one of Voldemort souls. Last Month they had found Hufflepuff's wand.

They were on their way to the orphanage now.

"One minute" Harry called through the door.

Not long after Harry opened the door dressed and gloomy looking; as he walked out he seen Ron and Hermione hand-in-hand.

'_Great, love birds about to fight evil' _Harry thought.

"Let's go mate" Ron said slapping Harry on the back.

Harry took a deep breath, each day he felt more alone and further from the world.

"Yes let's" He said sadder then the day before. Harry walked out of the room and shut the door behind him.

"Harry are you alright?" Hermione asked concerned. Ron nodded they were always worried about him.

Although Harry is gloomy he is still alert, he is only emotionally scared knowing that his fiancé is in mortal danger. Harry also has not told Ron he purposed to Ginny.

But Ron didn't tell him that he and Hermione have shagged so their even.

"I'm fine, really Hermione I am "Harry said not so reassuringly.

"Harry, I think you should sit this one out, Ron and I could go" Hermione suggested of course Harry would object. Hermione and Ron could not do this alone.

"Are you mad?" Harry exclaimed "Yes, why don't I just feed you to Voldemort while I'm at it"

Ron winced. Hermione just bit her lip.

"You're right I suppose" Hermione sighed. "Well come on then gloom"

Harry smiled, it was a fake smile. But a smile all the same "It's Mr. Gloom to you"

Hermione grinned. "I'm sorry Mr. Gloom"

Hermione took Harry's hand in hers. "Come on you lot" she said leading the way both Harry and Ron following; each holding her hand.

"Mummy, can we stop to a pub" Ron said in a child's voice.

"Oh hush up Ronald Mummy is busy" Hermione joked as pulling out her wand.

Hermione flicked her wand and within second the familiar Purple bus was standing in front of them.

"Hello, I'm Stan and I'll- Oh hell Harry, Ms. Granger, Ron" Stand said with a deeper voice then Harry remembered.

"Stan, how are you?" Hermione asked paying for the fair. Harry and Ron insisted on paying but there's no winning with that girl.

"I'm doing alright, you know the best I can be with all this –you know going on"

Hermione frown "Yes, I know" Hermione patted Stan on the back and followed Harry and Ron to find seats.

Hermione took a seat next to Ron, leaving Harry to set opposite them-alone.

"So what's next after the orphanage?" Hermione asked as she put her head on Ron's shoulder.

Harry sighed "I don't know" Harry didn't know he would leave it to Hermione to find the next location; that is why she came after all.

"I'll do some research" Hermione said with a frown.

'_Why is she frowning? She has her boyfriend here'_

"Sounds good to me" a very prepared Ron said.

'_Well we all know he's happy, Hermione's been shag- you have to stop thinking about her'_

"Yeah" Harry said with no emotion.

Harry knew that Ron and Hermione were worried about him which only upset him more.

He didn't want them fussing over him, they needed to be watching out for themselves and each other.

"I know exactly what you're thinking mate" Ron said and Harry knew he was not lying, Ron knew how upset Harry was, and how Harry felt about everything going on.

"Everything will be fine" Ron whispered. "I hope"

Harry grinned, Ron was the only reason these days Harry went on with a smile. Ron was there telling him how Ginny was (Ginny sent Ron anonymous letters every week) Ron kept Harry's spirits up.

Hermione was reading a book titled 'places, things, and people' and deep intoit. not paying attention to anything going on.

"Harry" Ron whispered "Ginny informed me of some very interesting new"

Harry knew this was it; Ron was going to slap him, or have a fit.

"Yes, and?" Harry played stupid, maybe Ron would to.

"Well, I think that you're going to make a great husband, but you know I'll have to" Ron looked to Hermione to make sure she was not listening as he leaned in closer to Harry,

"I'll have to kill you on you're wedding night" Ron finished. Harry didn't know to laugh or to hide. He wanted to do both but doubted he would manage the task.

"I'll leave the door open" Is all Harry managed then mentally slapping himself after hearing what he had said.

"OH YOU WILL-"Ron started but Hermione grabbed Ron by the collar.

"Ronald Weasley be quiet" Hermione spat giving him looks of daggers. Ron smiled and shot Harry a murderous look.

Harry just sat back in his seat fearing what Ron might do the day of the wedding; If Harry made it back to make a real proposal.

---

**There it s: The First Chapter Of The Sequel To 'A Wedding, an Engagment, and A Funeral' I Hope You Enjoyed It. I Have So Many Chapters Ready and I Will Only Post After EXACTLY 6 REVIEWS (Good/Bad) I am SO Excited That I Finished The First Few Chapters.**

**Each Chapter Will be in a Different POV (Point Of View) Each Chapter will have a Title and a Tag**

**Tags: Being two letters indicating the character of which POV the Chapter will be of, and the Tags will be very simple to read. **

**Example: Ch. Title (HP) (Harry Potter) (HG) (Hermione Grange)r) (RW) (Ron Weasley) (GW) (Ginny Weasley) So On and So On. **

**So, if you guys want something explained, or have some questions just ASK in the REVIEWS. Which I be happy to Oblige with an Answer for you.**


	2. Chapter 2: Almost Lost You? HG

**Okay so I listened to my good friend and posted now! here it is, tell me what ya think!**

They had made their long journey to the orphanage. Harry stepped inside, and then motioned for Hermione and Ron to follow.

It was dusty, and had a very sad look to it, the walls had old coloring of children with their names and ages signed. All types of toys; Bears, dolls, and blocks lying around.  
The smell was of moth balls and dust, with a hint of death.

"It's so sad" Hermione said softly touching one of the pictures.

'**_Sara Loom, age 9, I wish I had a mommy'_** Hermione read it, and looked at the squiggle stick body of a girl that had been drawn.

"Harry quickly grabbed Hermione's hand "Don't touch anything" He said sternly.

"Got it" Hermione said quickly. She then looked down at her hand which Harry had yet to release. Harry looked down as well, he then moved his hand away from hers putting it in his pocket.

Ron was just looking at the old pictures.

"Oi, Harry look at this" Ron said motioning for them to come.

They walked over to a picture of a man with blood and bones surrounding him.

**_'Tom Marvolo Riddle, age 9, this is my daddy'_**

"That's not surprising" Ron said his eyes wide open. Hermione stared at the picture was there a clue to it?

"Let's go upstairs" Harry said pointing to the stairs; they walked up to the next level.

"Number twelve" Hermione said her hand shaking as she pointed to the door; hanging barely on one hinge. The number twelve slightly slanted, but still as gold as ever.

Harry walked over. "Let's see then" Harry turned the door knob no fear in sight.

The door opened easily, the room was covered in graffiti. Words like 'evil, death, and Will rule the world' plastered across the once white walls.

"It's here" Harry whispered to Hermione. What is? She wondered.

There was a small twin bed with a cut up mattress, and a shredded pillow.  
A small drawer that looked untouched a lamp on top with a wooden frame.

"It's in the drawer" Harry motioned towards the little wooden drawer.

"What is" Hermione asked frustrated.

"Ravenclaw's cup" He replied. "I'll open it" He moved his hands towards the handle.

Hermione swatted it. "Don't be ridiculous" She shrieked. "Accio drawer"

The drawer was in tight but opened slightly to show a golden glow.

"I'll get it now" Harry said moving to the golden glow. Hermione swatted him again.

"Are you mad?" She whispered "You can't, I or Ron have too"

Ron nodded "Could be a trap" He grunted. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Fine, Ron you do it" He spat. Ron moved towards the drawer and reached in grabbed the golden and silver cup. Suddenly the room began to shake and the floor began to crack.

Harry grabbed Hermione's hand pulling her through the door. Once they had left the room Hermione noticed that the floor outside of the room was not shaking.

"RON" Hermione screamed, Ron was setting in the middle of the cracking floor with a distraught look on his face.

"GET OUT OF THERE" She cried "It's safe over here" Tears ran down her face.

Chunks of floor began to fall, Hermione looked down there was spikes a waiting who ever fell. The spikes we're moving up and down as if waiting to kill.

"I-I can't Hermione" Ron yelled back he was stuck on a small piece of floor that had yet to fall. "Harry take it" Ron said throwing the cup, Harry caught it barely.

The floor beneath Ron began to shake harder and it was slowly cracking down the middle. "Bloody hell" Ron cried.

Hermione had to think quickly. "Accio Weasley"

Surprisingly enough It drew Ron closer "Accio Weasley" She cried The floor dragged closer.

"ACCIO WEASLEY" Harry and Hermione cried the floor jerked two feet away from the door and now was about to split.

Ron took a leap pf faith and Hermione caught him; being pushed over to the floor.

She heard Ron groan in agony, he wrapped an arm around her and kissed the top of her head. Harry threw the cup into the corner.

"Incendio" He cried setting the cup on fire. Green sparks erupted from it and a dark shadow pried out.

"One down" Harry whispered "Three more to go"

Hermione cried "Was it worth almost loosing Ron?"

"Yeah" Ron laughed. "That was terrifying- and the coolest thing I've ever done"

Hermione stood up and brushed herself out. Ron smiled at her and took her hand leading her down stairs. Hermione couldn't go any further she dropped to the bottom of the stairs sitting there.

Ron set next to her putting a protective arm around her once more.

"I'm fine, Hermione I'm here" Ron whispered. Hermione knew Ron was alive, but all she could think about what she would do if he had not survived if the Accio spell wouldn't have worked.

Hermione looked up at him, there faces not even an inch apart. Hermione's heart pounded as her lips touched Ron's.

"Hermione" Harry said Hermione didn't want o reply. "Hermione, Ron we need to get back to our flat"

Ron nodded helping Hermione up. Hermione couldn't help but want to cry as she walked out of the dingy orphanage, she didn't to though she just held on Ron's waist as though it was the safety zone of her surroundings.

**You've read REVIEW please?**


	3. Chapter 3:Shower Time & Memories? HP

**So here is the third chapter, not very long yes, but I think you may enjoy the next POV it being Angelina's with much drama.**

**It is then Ron's POV of the next search, which is deep, and descriptive. Although I am nothing of the sort. So enjoy what you've you**

**So this chapter is just introducing the wedding and some none important infor mation. The next is just preparing for the wedding which is in six months The wedding not the post lol just wanted to make that clear, this story will have more chaps then the last because it will take so many POV's to explain everything going on which is alot and Ginny has a secret from her family and Ron made a horrid rumor and Fred an George of well you should just keep reading, I hope this will be as popular as the last, oh I only hope, I have been alerting the old readers sending PM's so if you've gotten one sorry.**

**Oh and like I always say "READ IT AND REVIEW IT OF I'LL KILL YOU"**

---

The next day less eventful: except for the post which came in two Harry's room that morning.

The gray owl dropped a purple and silver envelope on Harry's bed.

The words 'Harry Potter' written in silver, Harry opened the letter slightly to see a silver piece of parchment inside.

_Dear, Larry J Botter._

_You have been invited to the wedding of Angelina Johnson and Fred Weasley._

_We hope you can join us for the Marriage of two very special people and the joining of two families. The wedding is November, 18th, please do respond before then._

_Signed, the Weasleys_

Harry finished the letter and laughed, Fred getting married, who would have thought that Fred Weasley could ever settle down. Fred being the charmer he was; the free spirit.

And Angelina Johnson: the worry wart, the good girl, the perfect one. Harry was amazed Angelina would get married after only being with Fred for two years. She was in love with Fred Weasley, the known trouble maker, the rash, easy going, and joke making Weasley.

Harry grabbed a quill and flipped the parchment over.

_Dear, Fred and Angelina._

_I would be honored to come to the wedding, and if I can 'make' it I will. _

_I hope everyone is well._

_P.s Tell Ginny I love her_

_Larry J. Botter_

Harry laughed as he signed the signature; he had been using this name as an alias.

He would be Larry J. Botter until owl post was safe again.

So far he had destroyed three of the hourcxes; Ravenclaw's cup, the diary, the locket.

Harry took a deep breath as he resealed the envelope and tied it to the owl's leg.

"Back to the Weasley's pig" Harry said petting the owl. It squawked and flew through the window.

"Time to go get the others up" He said to himself pulling off his covers rubbing his eyes and jumping out of bed.

Harry showered and dressed before going to wake Hermione and Ron up.

He opened the door to the corridor, shutting it behind him. He walked down two doors and knocked on the red wood door.

The door swung open to reveal a fresh looking Hermione, but an annoyed one as well.

"What's wrong Hermione?" Harry asked concerned with the look on her face.

"Ugh, he's still in the shower" Hermione said rolling her eyes.

"How long?"

"The last hour"

Harry walked over to the door; Shaking his head the whole way.

"Come on Ron, you take longer then Hermione" Harry said banging on the bathroom door.

Hermione scuffed "Excuse me?"

Harry grinned "You know what I mean" Hermione smiled she would let this one slide.

"Yeah sure" She said rolling her eyes. The bathroom door swung open, a fully showered and dressed Ron walked out.

"Let's get a move on then" Harry said walking out of the room. The two followed behind him like children running after their mother.

"Where are we going Captain Harry" Ron asked jokingly.

Harry grinned "I'm not sure, Hermione?"

Hermione sighed "I figured the Riddle house would be a good idea" She twirled a hair with her finger, something she has found a custome to in the last two months. A nervous habit Harry assumed.

"Excellent" Harry said with a smile.

They were outside of the leaky cauldron and Hermione pulled out her wand.

"Hermione" Harry said putting a hand up.

"Yes Harry?"

"Why don't you and Ron apparate, and just take me with you"

"Oh Harry that is much to dangerous"

"Well, I'm sure it will easier then – that rickety old bus"

"True" Ron said with a shrug.

"Oh alright, Harry I'll take you, Ron loses eyebrows, bur we don't want him loosing 'the chosen one' a nightmare that would be" Hermione said with a laugh.

Ron did not look happy at all; Hermione moved closer to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"My name is Ron Weasley and I loose eyebrows"Ron said with a smile

"Let's get a move on then, love birds" Harry said with a sigh.

_'I should ask Ron if he's heard from Ginny'_

Hermione took hold of Harry's and Ron just sighed as ruffling the back of his hair, like Harry had seen James do before. A Memory that will never leave his mind of his father.

--

**Boom Chapter 3 what'd ya think tell me in a review?**


	4. Chapter 4:Invites & Letters? AJ

**Here it is Chapter 4, This is Angelina Johnsons POV the soon to be Mrs. Fred Weasley. I enjoyed writing this, now I know that in the first story it was said by Ron that hey shag to much (if you read it, and if you didn't read it you should!) There are some jokes from the first one. I don't know Angelina too well, so I had to guess on a lot of things, but anyway READ & REVIEW**

**--**

Oh how the day has been some what amazing and dreadful all the same.

Fred being the amazing part, I'll leave that out for the children's sake.

Today I went to look for the perfect wedding invitation, with Ginny, sweet girl, a bit head strong but sweet.

So we bought the invites yada yada, not much more going –except Fred oh that boy drives me mad- Yes so anyway I've already sent out Harry's invitation and a few others.

I'm still amazed that Fred asked me- okay not really he was hinting it in fifth year- But I am going to marry Fred Weasley _the_ Fred Weasley.

So, I'm setting here in Ginny's room on her bed staring at the ceiling.

'_Knock-knock'_ I wonder who that is?

"Come in"

"Oh hey Ang" Said Fred walking in the room, I was of course spread eagle on the bed.

"You look Nice" Fred said with a trademark Weasley smirk, Yeah I know what he's thinking, nope not going to happen on poor Ginny's bed, Ron still sends owls saying 'Don't shag on _my_ bed' I feel bad for the boy.

"I don't think so, not _here_" Yes, who wears the pants now? Well he does, but you know what I mean.

"Angelina Johnson, do you think I would shag in my baby sisters bed?" Yes, ha ha loser.

"Yes, I do" I got up dangling my feet off the bed.

"You're right I would" I knew it, I know Fred Weasley like the back of my hand.

"Come on Ang, we haven't in so long" It's only been three hours.

"Since this morning Fred" Ha ha he's not getting any, I'm way too tired.

"Exactly I need you like I need breakfast lunch and dinner" That was cute, and true.

"I need sleep, and oh fine" He was doing puppy dog eyes, I can't resist that are you kidding me it's like giving a child a cookie, I mean ugh, I shouldn't be marrying this man.

So he plopped on the bed right next to me and started kissing my neck, and that gets me right there, like – Oh Merlin's-

"Lock the door Fred" nice. So yeah he waved the wand, and oh that wand of his.

--

Well I take back what I said the day was absolutely amazing. And I do believe so was I.

"Ang, you were- I'm happy you're my fiancé" Ha ha loser, you better be!

"You were- okay" Yes I am evil and what's the fun of life if I can't tease Fred and dangle his achievement in his face?

"OKAY?" Ha ha he's mad "Ang you were screaming like there was a killer in the room"

He smirked, damn that smirk, I just want lick it off his face.

"Okay so maybe you were better then okay "So I admit what is true? Yes I am ashamed of myself as well.

"Well, I think I'm going to go have lunch" Oh well not on my watch.

"You know, I'm still feeling antsy" His head jerked. Yes I have you now Fred Weasley.

"Well, I'm not that hungry" Oh poor Fred how I am so evil and I will torture you till the day we die.

"Well, I'm going to take a shower _alone_" HA HA I'm evil I know but he should know better.

"You're a tease ang, a huge tease" He was leaning towards my neck. "And I love you for it" Ha ha the kissing oh the kissing, yes sweet, hem so…

"Bloody Hell" Ha ha loser "Angelina" Yes, I know ha ha, so I uh well, anyway

"Angelina, what wait your stopping?" Yes you loser I am. Ha ha nice Angelina.

Okay so I didn't stop let's just say "ANGELINA" Wow I have to buy him a muzzle. Loser

"Fred, oh ok Fred" Yes well he is having a bit of fun... Nice Angelina really nice..

--

That was, well, Merlin that boy is most definitely my future husband.

But back to the wedding plans, my glorious wedding plans, which is driving me up the wall out the window and up a tree. Yes up a tree, you heard me.

The day is not nearly over yet, and I can only hope that Fred can have an actual dinner, because I have a lot of planning to do.

So I've dressed and showered, thankfully a real shower. I walked down stairs to see Ginny and George talking on the couch. I took a seat next to Ginny joining the conversation.

"I don't know, I mean why would Hermione send you that letter" George was saying while Ginny held a letter, I guess it was Hermione's. Duh Angelina!

"I'm not sure, Proud I S'pose" Now Ginny I want to know what is going on too.

"I want to know" I said in a whining voice. Yes very unlike me, but hey I'm bored.

"Well" Ginny said biting her lip, ooh this must be good.

--

**Ha ha Cliffy from the evil Author! Next is Ron's POV not much going on except lookings for the hourcxes, and all that good stuff, oh and Ron is a rumor spreader.. Ha ha you'll see ! REVIEW !**

**_Special Thanks to: LILMISSHERMY  
For her amazing story "That Famous Weasley Charm 1 & 2" If it were not for her I would have never knew the ins and outs of Angelina! and I did use a bit of her material with her knowing of course._**


	5. Chapter 5:Eyebrows intact? RW

**I have come to terms with the fact that no one enjoyed my Angelina POV so I have decided to not do her next POV in a diary or mental form, it will be narrated just like the rest. I am not so excited to say that I did not even get one review on the last chapter which scares me quite a bit, I hope you have not left me for ever. Here is a fun chapter it seems short but its not it's just the way it is formatted because in actuallality it is 4 pages long. I could have waited to write more but I didn't want you guys to give up on me so soon. **

**This is just about finding the second to last hourxces the last of course being nagini which is with her dark lord, oh how will this all turn out? Well if you are interested Review! The next chapter snapps back to The Weasley home but only to tell us what Hermione's letter said, oh how fun that is going to be, naughty Hermione, or is she? Ah yes I think have your attention now don't I? **

Hermione and Harry had left with a 'PoP'

"Ugh, one year later and I still loose an eyebrow"

Ron snapped his fingers and 'PoP' he was looking at Harry and Hermione who we're setting out side of a huge house. They were standing outside of the gate which was a black had a two gold lion's mouth on it.

Ron quickly moved his hand to his eyebrows "Brilliant" He said they were still attached and in the right order.

Harry pushed the gate open as Ron and Hermione watched. The gate was rusty and did not open with ease, but Harry managed to push it only enough for them to squeeze in.

"Come on you two" Harry said moving trough the small opening.

Ron watched as Hermione maneuvered her way through, Ron sighed as it was his turn now.

Ron was very tall and this so he slipped trough with ease.

The house covered with vines and crows heard from inside the large oak trees.

The house looked as if it were hundred of years old, the paint cracked and tearing from the house. It's once white shingles now not even on; they were on the dead grass, which was not even yellow but a gray color.

The door was a dingy oak wood; with a snake mouth as the door knocker.

"How welcoming" Said Ron with his faced scrunched up in fear and confusion.

"I like it myself" Hermione said with a smile, which indicated she was being sarcastic.

"I wouldn't mind renting this place for Ginny and myself" Harry said with a laugh.

Ron wanted to laugh and punch him all the same time.

'_You purpose to my sister and don't ask me, nor did you bother to tell my father'_

"Listen Ron, I think we need to talk" Harry said looking at Ron, Ron knew Harry knew what he was thinking, "After we're done here"

Ron nodded; Hermione rolled her eyes "Honestly this is not the time to worry about Ginny's love life"

Ron shrugged. "Let's step inside"

Harry of course being the one to open the door; it pushed open with a screeching noise.

Harry motioned for them to step inside. Hermione stepped in carefully and slowly as if preparing for attack.

Ron suppressed a chuckle looking at Hermione who looked anxious and frightened all the time.

Ron did not stalk or tiptoe he was all to use to walking into dingy and dangerous places, as he has down so for the last two months.

"Where do you reckon we should look Hermione?" Ron asked wiping a finger across the near side table; leaving a line though the layer of dust. "They could have tidied up a bit"

"Well, I've read the report on the Riddle's death and they were found at the dinner table" Hermione said paying no attention to Ron's comment, and walking towards a dusty wooden table.

So the trio was standing inside the Riddle Mansion, the very dusty Riddle Mansion .

Ron looked to Hermione who was deep in thought, he could tell by the scrunch in her nose.

Harry wide eyed his wand at the ready, and his fist clenched.

Ron laughed, he couldn't help but laugh, Hermione the clever one, Harry the brave one, and he; the relaxed one. After everything that had happen in the past two months he was one who had changed.

As Ron laughed Hermione turn to look at him; she had questioning look on her face.

"I'm fine" Ron said quickly suppressing his laughter.

"Good to know" Hermione said pulling out her wand "I think I have a hunch on where it is"

"On where it is, what is it?" Harry asked.

"V-Voldemorts Father's goblet" Hermione replied.

"You think it is his Father's goblet?" Ron asked unsure if he agreed.

"Almost positive"

"Almost?" Harry said with a squeak.

"Well yes nothing is for sure"

"I know what is, if we leave now we can be home within the hour" Ron said with a sigh.

"No Ronald we are not leaving"

"It's worth a try" Harry shrugged "But we'll have to find it first"

"Let's search then" Ron sighed. Hermione claimed the dinning room and kitchen leaving Harry and Ron to take the four bed rooms and the closets and bathrooms.

Ron followed Harry up the dingy creaky stairs the railing was a red wood with a gold staining on it. Dusty purple rugs lead up the stairs which with each step made a creaking noise.

The house smelled old, it was the only way to explain it. The walls were a cream color that looked gray, spider webs filled every corner and cranny; every door knob still a brilliant gold or silver.

Upstairs was like a fork in the road, you could go left leading down a hallway with four doors; two on each side, or right same as left. Then you could go straight ahead. There was a long corridor, with one door; Ron guessed it to be the master bedroom.

Ron looked to Harry for direction. Harry motioned for Ron to go left; and Ron did as he was told.

"Ron" Harry whispered before Ron went any further he was only feet away from the door. Ron looked behind him to see Harry where he had left him.

"Yeah mate" Ron whispered back.

'_Why are we whispering?' Ron thought. _

"The middle door, when you're done come back and well go in it together" Harry said looking at the door then to Ron.

"Alright" Ron said in a curious tone.

Ron watched Harry walk to the right corridor and grip the door knob, Ron turned around walked the rest of the way and put a tight grasp on the silver knob, it was dusty and cold.

He turned it slightly and it opened with ease. The door made a small creaking noise like everything else in the house did.

As the door opened a smell of lavender poured through his nostrils.

"What the hell" Ron said to himself as he walked into the closet, if you wanted to call it that. It was the size of his and Ginny's rooms put together. Although there were no clothes, the walls were a bright purple, the paint fresh unlike the rest of the house.

Ron looked around staring at the massive closet. It was empty except for a few small drawers and a chair.

"A bloody chair, they needed a bloody chair?" Ron groaned as he walked in, he pulled open the first drawer; it was empty, as was the other two.

"I'll take door number two, for eight thousand Harry" Ron said rolling his eyes as he walked out of the closet to the door straight across.

He looked to see Harry return from his own door as well. "Any luck?"

"None what so ever" Harry replied with a tone of bitterness "They didn't flush"

Ron couldn't help but chuckle at Harry's last comment "How rude"

Harry grinned "Yes quit rude if I might say o myself" He said in a sarcastic but joyful tone. Ron was happy to see the grin on Harry's face it was genuine something that hadn't happened since Fleur and Bill's wedding.

"See ya in a bit" Harry said opening his door. Ron grasped the golden knob and sighed.

**There is it my baby, did you like? I really do hope so... Ok well Review and yada yada you know the drill. **

**I like the last part, and you may wonder why everyone seems to sad well FLASH backs come in the chapter after next, that's if you Review :)**


	6. Chapter 6: The Letter! GW

**Sorry it took so long everyone, I left town and all my chapters were in my other PC so I had to rewrite an entire chapter barely remembering word for word. **

**I hope you enjoy it. The secret comes out now the questions is why did 'she' do what she did? drama no comedy yes, lots of laughs ahead hope you enjoy. **

**Also, I would like to add that I will post nexh chapter ASAP after some good reviews. **

** ----**

Ginny took a deep breath as Angelina whined on. She took a quick look to George for guidance and he shrugged.

'_A shrug?'_

Ginny handed Angelina the letter, she didn't want to read it aloud, it just didn't make sense to her.

"Dear Ginny" Angelina began to read aloud like the crazy black girl she is. "I have something to tell you, please do not tell George or Fred especially not Bill and Charlie" Angelina paused and looked up. She then continued her face a bit more serious.

"Me and Ron have been so much more close since the wedding. We've" Angelina's eyes opened wide like she had seen a kitten get killed. "THEY'VE SHAGGED"

Angelina bellowed. Angelina had a smirk and a look of anger.

George just laughed "What Ang wanted Hermione to wait until Marriage like_ you_ "

Angelina scowled "Don't be stupid, I have no control over them"

Ginny just sat in silence, why in the word would Hermione send her that letter? Hermione was her best friend yes, but she didn't want to know that she had shagged her brother.

"Oh just think about it George, Ron and Hermione shagging" Angelina laughed. Ginny wished Fred would come and take her upstairs for an early dinner.

'_My bed.. My bed, merlins Ron's wasn't enough'_

"Angelina, I'd rather not I doubt Ron has the needed equipment" George laughed, Ginny didn't want to think about it, Hermione should have kept that to herself honestly.

"Have you showed Fred yet? And Bill?" Angelina asked. Ginny nodded.

"Yes, I've showed Bill and Fred"

George laughed "You did exactly what she told you not to eh?"

Ginny smiled "I suppose" She then thought for a moment "Well I haven't told Charlie"

"Oh I'll be the one to tell him" Said Fred walking in the room. He took a seat opposite the three of them.

"Oh you will you?" Angelina said with a smirk. "What if I do before you?"

"And how in the world would you get a hold of my brother" Fred said "What would you say woman, he barely knows you?"

Angelina scuffed "So, I'm sure he'll ... oh fine" Fred smiled standing up.

He did a fake yawn and said "I'm very tired" He then winked and walked upstairs.

"Shouldn't you follow him Ang?" George said with a grin.

Angelina sighed "No, I'm not in the mood" She sat back in her seat. "Maybe you could George old boy?" She laughed a bit.

"I'm sorry Ang my good friend and soon to be sister, I would love to but that would be 'Twincest' and I'm sure Fred wouldn't be too happy either"

Angelina laughed "You two are just.. Too much" George nodded.

"Too much to handle, too good looking, to _talented_, amazing quidditch players, I know Ang" George said with a sigh "Sometimes I am too much for myself"

Angelina laughed a bit more "Oh and for Katie as well then?"

George nodded furiously "She just can't handle all of me" He had a small laugh.

Ginny just set there wanting to puke.

'_These two don't know how to speak in code, I mean heavens sake'_

"How's Alicia by the way?" George asked with a yawn. "She coming to the wedding?"

"Yes and she send her love, she said she hopes you and Katie are well, I doubt she is too excited though, she broke up with you though" George nodded as Angelina continued "She and Dean are friendly from what I hear" This caught Ginny's attention.

"Dean? Dean Thomas?" Ginny asked. Angelina nodded.

"Yes, I heard their _friends_" Angelina said with a wink. "I thought you would know, since you were back at Hogwarts not more than a week ago"

Ginny nodded, she was on a small break given by Professor binns to visit home for a week. She returns to Hogwarts tomorrow, and she had never would have guess in a million years that Dean Thomas and Alicia Spinnet would be..._ Friends_.

"Well Ginny is all to her studies from what my connections have told me" George said "My little sister will show those NEWT people who ever they are" George laughed.

"Yes, Ginny was always the smart one.. _Out of all the children_"Angelina said, the last bit under her breath and Ginny giggled.

" I disagree" She whispered to Angelina "Charlie and Bill are the brightest"

George put a hand to his ear "Oh is that so, for your information my little sister, I am the brightest, my hair is the reddest" Th girls burst with laughter "What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing Mr. Bright" Ginny said with another giggle.

Angelina had managed to suppress her laughter until she ran upstairs to tell Fred Ginny supposed.

Ginny couldn't help but want to tell Harry, Ron sent her a letter saying that they had plans on an orphanage in the next two days. Ginny stood up and quickly made her way to her room.

She sat at the desk and grabbed her quill and a fresh piece of parchment.

'_Dear, Larry. _

_I have some interesting news, Ron and Hermione shagged point black me being blunt here, yes well I know what your doing you're laughing, and I miss your laugh, I miss you. Don't tell Ron or Hermione I've sent you this letter, I'll tell you the details when I see you_

_Love, Ginny Weasley (soon to be Potter)_ - Ginny quickly scratched out Potter and replaced it with _'Botter_'

She sighed in grief that she had to sign that ridiculous name that Hermione had come up with.

"Larry Botter" She said to herself rolling her eyes "A three year old could guess that is Harry"

Ginny laughed and felt her heart sink; Ginny missed Harry and the way he could make her laugh.

Ginny whistled for Pig who came flying down from the window, she attached the letter to his leg and h nibble at her finger then flew off. Ginny watched the owl until it was a mere speck in the sky. Once the owl was out of vision Ginny took a deep breath followed by a sigh.

She flopped on to her small twin bed-face first- and breathed into the pale green comforter.

Thoughts filled her head: Angelina and Fred's wedding, Her and Harry's wedding, if Harry would return, would he still want to get married?

Although she couldn't feel it warm tears filled her eyes slowly soaking the comforter.

After a good ten minutes of the horrible thoughts of Harry's death Ginny had fell asleep.

---

She woke up thirty minutes later wiping drool off her face, it then hit her "Ewww Fred and Angelina.. Eww" Ginny quickly rolled off the bed on to the floor "Owe" She rubbed her back as she stood up.

"Nice Fred, really nice" Ginny said with a sigh. "Alright time to go and be a house elf"

Ginny walked out of her room and onto the landing. "Oh brother dearest"

---

**I loved the last bit I was going for "Oh mommy dearest" but Fred style lol I want it to seem like Fred and Ginny hate each other but really their her favorites like said in the original if you read it? I hope you have or you will be lost, I tell you LOST. **

**I like that George seems daft but he is actually very smart, and it will be shown, now Alicia? wow Alicia not with Fred and Katie instead, I like whats going on hope you stay tuned for more!  
REVIEW please :)**


	7. Chapter 7: The Riddle Manor Fight? HP

**Here it is, I know it took soo long for it, but I had to write it then find it then edit it!  
It takes a lot of time do all those thing especially when **y**our out of town and barely get PC time.  
okay anyway here it is, finally a real fight for a hourxes fun huh? I hope so, I have an idea.**

VIEWERS PICK:  
Tell me which POV you enjoy most and which you would like me to write next.  
I'll count the votes and begin t**o write ASAP!**

**---**

Harry had found nothing but a rat, a very large intimidating rat. Harry didn't run, he was a man, he couldn't run. He merely fast walked out of the room. Harry was use to all types of creatures, it just so happened he despised rats the most, not mice, Rats big hairy evil creatures.

He exited the room noticing Ron had just left a door. Harry moved towards the middle door.

"I'm done" He informed his red head friend. "You ready?"

Ron nodded, although Harry could tell Ron would rather run screaming then- well actually he looked relaxed, that was something different. Harry met him half way, they mad a army Sargent turn to the corridor and slowly walked to the big wooden door.

Harry look to Ron, shaking his head asking who should open it.

Ron sighed, and tilted his head to Harry, this meant "You" Harry nodded and grasped the door knob.

He opened it and no smell came from within. As he peered inside he was only shocked for a moment; the room was bigger than the entire house. Harry had seen something like this with the tent in his fourth year.

The bed was in the middle, it was white, and green with gold and silver.

On the left of the bed was a setting area with huge cream couchs and side tables, with one very large television. On the other side was a huge open bathroom, a giant tub with silver handles and a glass shower next to it.

"Very open, with being stalkers, weren't they?" Ron said opening the shower.

Harry felt something, he just knew it wasn't in this room, but he wanted to stay here, he wanted to sleep in that bad and shower in that shower.

"Harry mate, I'm not feeling anything" Ron said slowly closing the glass door.

Harry nodded in agreement, there was nothing here. "Let's go check on Hermione"

Ron sighed with relief. "Yeah let's"

They walked out of the room shutting the door behind them.

They walked back down the stairs and heard Hermione rummaging in the kitchen, when Harry noticed something at the fire place.

Ron went with him to examine a picture of Mr. and Mrs. Riddle on the mantel, it was a still picture, of course they were muggles. But there was something different, they had fear in their eyes, and they we're setting at the table.

"It's here" Harry whispered. "I think it's in the fire place"

"In the fire place?" Ron asked a bit of confusion in his voice.

"Yes, I think it's in the fire place, do I need to spell it out?" Harry was annoyed by the fact that Ron was being so mentally slow.

Harry didn't know exactly how he was going to get it from beneath the fire place but he was going to. He looked to Ron who seemed to be in deep thought.

Harry decided to just blow up the fireplace, what was the worst that could happen?

Harry stood up, grabbing Ron by the collar. He pulled him back; they were now a good five feet away. Harry tightened his grip on his wand. Harry was blank he couldn't think of a spell.

Ron who had noticed Harry's lost for magic took his wand out "Expelliarmus" Ron shouted.

Chunks of fire places flew, Harry then realized what Ron had done and followed.

"Expelliarmus" They cried. More flew out, until Harry seen something white.

He moved closer to the giant hole now one where a fireplace stood.

What he had seen had been white, milk white, bones. No not dog bones, human oh yes very human. A skull right there with a hand, and what looked to be a silver plait. It read "Amelia Riddle" Harry was shocked, did the muggles kill Amelia?

"Harry" Ron spoke. "Amelia Riddle sounds familiar" Ron surprisingly pushed the bones away and grabbed the name plait. "I remember reading, well Hermione reading, and telling me about it" Ron started at the plait "Amelia Riddle, Tom Riddle's great grandmother" Ron said shaking his head in triumph. Ron moved more bones and dug his hand into the soil. He pulled out a gleaming silver goblet. "Yes"

Harry grinned "Good work, and now we know Voldemort's sick"

Ron laughed, about to Hand Harry the goblet.

"You say his name like it's nothing" Snarled a familiar voice "You, who killed my Draco"

Harry seen the look on Ron's face, it was not fear, but preparation. Harry turned his head to see a very pig nosed Pany Parkison.

"Pansy, you do know Draco was only marrying you for your good looks" Sniggered Ron.

Pansy shot him a death glare "Look who's talking, you and Granger finally get together?"

She laughed a horrible shrieking laugh.

"Actually Hermione moved to America, she decided to fine a cure to insane pig like laughs, I could give you her addressee if you'd like" Ron said with huge grin still plastered on his face.

Pansy's eyes narrowed on him "Learn how to back talk have you?" Her wand pointed towards Ron's heart. "I suppose that mudblood girlfriend of yours taught you a few fancy words has she?"

Ron nodded "I could teach you some."

Harry couldn't help but laugh, Ron seemed so calm, when at any moment Pansy could strike. Ron just kept his head high and his wit strong.

Pansy seemed more upset, she wasn't use to having Ron shoot remarks at her.

"Goyle, Crabbe" She shrieked. Harry laughed more; it was his turn to make fun of her.

"So you've taken over Draco's goons have you Pansy?"

Goyle and Crabbe appeared from the shadows of the doorway.

"Stop talking about Draco, YOU KILLED HIM" She shouted.

Harry wondered where Hermione was.

'S_he must have heard all of the commotion?_

_Was she okay? Did something happen to her? What if she's hurt?_'

It then hit Harry he was standing in front of Pansy.

"Is that what they told you?" Harry laughed "That I killed Malfoy?"

Pansy nodded, her eyes watery but fierce with anger. "You killed him"

"No, I didn't I wish I had, but I didn't" Harry laughed and Ron nodded.

"He killed himself" Ron spoke again "The daft buffoon, he shot the spell into a mirror and it came back to hit him square in the chest"

"LIAR" Pansy shrieked. Harry knew she was planning something, he could just tell from her voice. "LAIR- ACCI O GOBLET"

The goblet flew into Pansy's hands. She had a sly smile on her face. "Sorry Potter"

Ron looked mad, very mad at Harry for not stopping it.

"Crabbe, Goyle finish them off" Pansy laughed about to walk off, Harry knew he would have to take the pig on, he looked to Ron warning him that he would have to take Goyle and Crabbe on alone.

Harry quickly shouted "HE SAID HE NEVER LOVED YOU" Pansy stopped in her tracks.

Harry made his way towards her slowly; he could hear Ron, Goyle and Crabbe shouting spells.

"What was that Potter?" She spat.

"He said he never loved you before he died" Harry lied. Pansy's face seemed sad, then a horrible smile on her face.

"You're lying" She snarled "You're lying to me Potter" Harry took another step closer, Pansy noticed.

"Expelliarmus" She cried making Harry fly back. "You think you can fight me? The dark lord has taught me all he knows"

Harry stood up laughing "And he'll kill you faster then he will those two" Harry motioned his head to where Goyle and Crabbe were.

Harry knew he would need to do something strong; he needed to get a hold of the goblet.

Of course nothing came to Harry's mind he just threw spells at her, lights flashing back and forth. He had hit Pansy throwing her backwards into a wall.

In the time she took to get up Harry glanced over at Ron who looked pretty beat up, he needed help, and he needed help now!

Pansy was back up and this time she looked ready to kill "AVADA KE-"

A large brown bush had attacked Pansy from the front. Harry quickly ran to Ron not even thinking about Pansy.

Harry was to Goyle and Crabbe's back. Ron seen him and had a devious grin.

"Sectumsempra" Harry cried moving his wand in a circular motion. Two circular gashes were made in Goyle and crabbe's backs. Making them stumble.

But they made their way back to Ron, he threw a marvelous right punch at Goyle.

"Cruciatus" Cried a familiar voice from behind Harry, Goyle and Crabbe began to shake uncontrollably in pain. Ron's face wore pure shock as he watched them shake. Harry turned around to hug the brown bush he knew to be Hermione.

He quickly hugged her, but as he looked over her shoulder he seen Pansy standing up, blood running down her face. She was limping their way.

"HERMIONE" Harry shouted as Pansy raised her wand, Hermione turned around raising her own.

"Incarcerous" Hermione shouted and ropes rushed from the end of her wand wrapping around Pansy.

"HARRY HERMIONE" They heard Ron shout, they turn to see Goyle and Crabbe standing once more, now Crabbe and Goyle were coming at Hermione and Harry.

"RON YOU KNOW WHERE" Hermione screamed grabbing Harry's hand.

'_What is she doing? Hello we can't leave RON' _

"HERMION-"Harry stopped he was already outside grimmauld place.

Harry was panting heavily "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" He shouted at a frightened looking Hermione. "WHY DID YOU LEAVE RON LIKE THAT?"

Hermione has '_the_' face on the '_I wish you would stop shouting'_ Face.

Harry took a deep breath waiting for her reply.

"Harry you can't apparate, I told Ron to meet us here, he's a big boy-"Harry cut her off.

"SO?" He spat "How would you survive if I left you in the middle of your death?"

"I'm sure he's fine" Hermione said, no so sure.

"Yeah, he's an awesome dueler, I'm sure he can take out two buffoons" Came Ron's voice from behind Harry. Harry turned around to face him his red hair flying every which and way. His lip bleeding and a ripped shirt, but standing.

Harry heard Hermione sigh, a sigh of relief; which made Harry feel horrible. He may have reacted a bit rash towards Hermione, and she didn't leave him to his death, but a few bruises.

"Oh by the way" Ron laughed "You two need to remember- oh I don't know- THE HOURXCE" He pulled the goblet from behind his back.

Harry mentally slapped himself, how could he have forgotten the most important thing? He and Hermione had been so daft, so irresponsible.

Harry knew Hermione was thinking the same thing, he knew she felt just as bad.

Ron threw the goblet at Harry, who caught it and without another thought destroyed it.

They looked at each other each giving the other a silent apology, then ning heir attention to the door.

Ron was grinning from ear to ear as Hermione opened the door to Grimmauld Place. Harry right behind them his heart beating fast and his mind racing.

"Bloody hell Hermione, you were –amazing back there" Ron said astonished at a heroic Hermione.

"Yes well- I had to save you- and I mean "Hermione said embarrassed her cheeks a tint of pink and her lips red with joy.

Harry sat on the first couch he saw once he had closed the door behind him; Hermione and Ron reminiscing on the last few ours.

"Hermione, I can't believe you used an unforgivable curse" Ron said pure excitement in his tone. "I mean when you appeared out of no where and use the Crucio curse, I was astonished"

Hermione blushed furiously biting her lip "well what about you" Ron went slightly pink "I mean you're the one who remembered the goblet, nice punch might I add" Hermione smiled and Ron's ear went red, Harry just watched the two.

Harry was filled with joy they only had three hourcxes left.

"Hermione, I've been meaning to ask you" Harry finally spoke up. "Where were you all that time?"

Hermione jerked her head from Ron who she had been staring at admiringly. "I was in the kitchen, which a silencing charm on it, so I couldn't hear anything going on, I just stepped out and seen you and Pansy"

Harry shrugged, made sense.

"So we get rd of a few more hourcxes and we're free?" Ron asked putting a hand through his ginger hair, ruffling the back.

"Ron, I told you the day we your house left, I'll never be free, I'll always be the chosen one" Harry said. Ron nodded.

Harry could feel Ron's sadness that their journey was coming to an end although he didn't agree with it, he couldn't wait until the battle was over, what ever his fate to be.

"No you didn't?" Ron laughed "You said it two days after the wedding"

Harry just shook his head, he didn't care when he said it.

"You know Harry, I've heard from Ginny" Said Hermione with a smile, this news brought Harry with high hope, although he was sure his face was still painted with confusion.

"She said she miss' you and that the last year ball was nothing like the yule, and that she was glad you weren't there, it wasn't worth it anyway. She also said that she wanted me to give you this"

Hermione handed Harry a small pink envelope.

Harry ripped it open at once. Inside was a letter, written with red ink and smelt of honeydukes.

_Dear Harry, I hope you read this instead of Hermione. I doubt she is that nosy. _

_Oh well the point to this letter is, I love you Harry Potter, if you have broken my heart or not, and you ask why I send this now? Hermione informed me you are three hourxces way from the end of his horrible fate we have all had to deal with. So I love you Harry James Potter, I love you more than any other person I know, I have feelings for you that I have never felt nor do I think I will ever again. _

_I am not pressuring you into coming back to me, I am telling you to stop feeling guilty, and to go on and do what you must because the tears I have cried are nothing compared to the hurt you have felt, I know you love me too, which is why I write this letter, I love you. _

_Point black I love you. _

_Love, Ginny._

As Harry's eye drifted to the last line he felt a mixture like no other, a feeling of relief, guilt, love, and anger.

Ginny loved him which is something he knew, and love to hear. She admitted that she was hurt, and that made him feel guilty, he was relieved to hear that she wants him to proceed. Most of all his anger is shot towards Voldemort, he is the reason for everything wrong in Harry's life.

Harry's head filled with all these obsessive thought made him want to scream, kick, and cry.

He did nothing of the sort, all he did was fold the letter and put it in his pocket. He looked to Hermione only to see a smile play across her lips.

"I read it" She laughed, Harry couldn't help but laugh with her.

Ron was looking confused. "I couldn't help myself, I'm sorry"

Harry stopped laughing only to say "She's something special" Hermione nodded; he was talking about Ginny of course.

"She'll be there when you get back" Hermione said putting an arm around him.

"That's 'if' I get back" Harry sighed "You never know I might just die"

For the oddest reason they all laughed at this, as if something so tragic was amusing.

The laughter died down and they all had taken there spots in the house to sleep. (It was too late to get back to their rooms)

Tomorrow they visited the cemetery.

**---**

**I just enjoyed having Ron throw punch at Goyle, BTW the spells used in this chapter are real and are spelled correctly  
I just was proud of myself for that, I don'y know why LOL**

**OKAY REVIEW NOW AND GET NEXT CHAPTER  
Don't forget to vote:)**


	8. Chapter 8: Nap times over! AJ

**Angelina's POV, now some of the POV's will be from behind days, or from further like two or three days.  
not much going on.  
more happens because we follow Ginny to Hogwarts!  
then back to the TRIO woohoo  
---**

So George is obviously a bit dafter than what I had thought. I followed Fred upstairs-No not to shag, _you_ filthy dirty minded people! - And set on the bed which he was so graciously waiting for me on. Loser!

"Angelina soon to be Weasley" Fred said pulling me into his arms, so we were setting next to each other on the bed his arms wrapped around me –Did I mention we're in his old room- so I was just staring at him, a huge smile on his face.

"This is neither Ron's bed nor is it Ginny's" Haha nice Fred. You know what he's thinking? I do! But I'm not going to.

"Fred Weasley, I will not shag until our wedding night" Serious no, evil yes.

Fred's eyes opened wide "Listen when you did this in sixth year it was cute, but NO ABSOLUTELY NOT" Haha I love getting him all worked up- Nice Angelina that sounded wrong. Okay so now we are just setting there.

"Joke, Frederick"

"Oi, woman what did I say?"

"That you hate me calling you Frederick"

"Yet you continue to call me the name in which I despise so much"

"_Your_ mum gave it to you not me!"

awkward silence...

"Ang" Here is comes he is going to ask me and I am going to lock the door and silence the room.

"Fred?"

"I love you" Well that was something unexpected, I think I enjoy hearing him say that more than shagging… No but it's just as nice.

"I love you too" Sure a little too sensitive, but hey I love the man, I am going to marry him!

So he pushed his head up, and I pushed mine, and well he kissed me, yes those oh so sweet kisses. It was something so perfect. I know I'm getting all sappy. Well here is a laugh, Fred the shag master, haha nice right? Well the Shag master fell asleep in my arms.

She while he set's here sleeping with me-not in the good sense- I set here thinking about the new Shag Master Weasley.

Well, I was awfully shocked to hear that about Hermione, not disappointed the Weasley boys have something special about them, that's for sure! But Hermione and Ron are so-well actually their same age as Fred and I were.

Merlin's those kids have been through loads more then Fred and I ever have. Fighting like that, not even know if they'll live tomorrow. I guess I don't really know what to say, they're allowed to do what ever they want. I know Ron has waited long enough.

But that letter just didn't sound right; I think I am going to ask Ginny for a second look.

--

So I eventually fell asleep next to Fred –no not with him- ha ha nice I know right?

I of course got up to see him still sleeping, so I made my way down stairs.

"Angelina, what do you think about pink?" asked Mrs. Weasley from the kitchen.

Pink, for what exactly?

"Pink is…Nice" I hope she doesn't mean my gown, I know what I want and pink is not on the menu. Could you imagine this black girl walking down the aisle with a bright pink gown, I would kill myself.

"Just darling, I think we should have pink flowers on each table- Roses yes roses" Fewf, I didn't want to fight Fred's mom, and I would have believe you me- okay no I wouldn't have but I would have gotten upset, but not told her.

"Pink roses sound delightful" I don't care about the roses, I only care about my dress, my Fred and our wedding night. Well I mean you know-we've shagged- but I mean everyone, well almost everyone know except me mum and dad, and Fred's mum and dad, and I think Professor Lupin, well my ex-professor. I know that darling fiancé of his: Tonks knows, thanks to one antsy Fred Weasley, you'd think he could have waited at their engagement party, but no not Frederick Weasley.

"Splendid" she is such a nice… scary, but nice woman.

"Angelina" that was Ginny, she just walked in.

"That's my name don't wear it out" Loser… I'm talking about me.

Ginny smiled and looked at Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen, then whispered.

"Fred does" She laughed, that was unlike Ginny Weasley. She usually acted like Fred and I are virgins, not that she is the judgmental type, and Ginny is very much of a free spirited.

I think she just prefers not thinking about her brothers doing unholy things…

"Well that's Fred" I laughed "So what's up?"

Ginny played with her hair "That letter from Hermione"

OH yeah I bet she enjoyed that haha "What about it?"

"It doesn't make sense, I mean… it just… didn't sound like Hermione Granger, at least not the one I've known for six years" This is so true, but what did you-know-who write a fake letter saying Hermione and Ron shagged? I mean what good would that do?

"It didn't but what do you think about it?" That sounded wrong Angelina "I mean what you thought about it not being Hermione"

Ginny laughed. "I don't know, I just… oh I don't know I'll ask her at the wedding I guess"

The wedding, she is going to wait… ok we're in September and it's in November- she's going to wait two months?

"You know that's two months away?"

"Yeah, but I'm not to eager to know if it is true or not" she laughed. Ok that is Ginny I know, keep the personal life private.

"Well, I've got to pack" Oh right she's going back to Hogwarts. I'm going to miss this little spunky red head for the next month.

"You need any help?" not that I want to, it's almost like a rhetorical with me, I ask but I don't expect an asnwer, well at least not a 'Yes'

"Nah, I can handle it" Yes you can, fewf I thought she might accept that would have been work.

Ginny walked upstairs leaving me alone, in the dinning room, with nothing but a wooden table and a vase of daisies.

So I to began to play with my hair, boring.. Okay so now I'm staring at the vase... Boring. What could I _do?_

"Oh Fred" Haha nap times over...

**---**

**I was frightened I only got one review, I take reviews very serious ARRG okay lol  
so here it is, the Angelina POV, I didn't get many votes so I just decided to do i**t in a line, the way it started it shall end.  
Huh? I don't even know hwt aI meant**?  
Okay well, this is the what chapter? seventh?  
this will probably end with 13 like the last, maybe a bit more**


	9. Chapter 9: Secrets Out! RW

Here it is, now I havem't gotten any review which is SUPER Scary, I **know I've lost my readers, and I want to cry.**

About the chapter:  
It is sort of short, and doesn't have a lot going on, I just wanted to do Ron**'s POV because I wanted to let the Secret out.(Hence the title)  
I had originally planned for Angelina to decipher Hermione's hand writeing but that seemed to complicated, it was simpler like this. So Next chapter is Ginny's POV which is fun because you have Dean thomas and Katie Bell and Alicia stops by, oh and Luna! but this is just a before the Cemetery chapter, the actual chapter will be Much more, dramatic and funny! READ AND REVIEW... Please**

The next day Ron Weasley woke up in the bedroom that he and Hermione once cleaned in their fifth year. Next to him was an empty pillow. Hermione had slept on the couch that night, she seemed nervous.

Ron shook his ginger hair before rising from his sheets. Ron was in nothing more than his knickers which he felt very comfortable in since the last few months. Ron had been learning to muggle fight and now had something that resembled six pack abs.

As he yawned stretching out his arms he made his way to the bathroom.

A fresh Ron Weasley walked out moments later. He opened the door and stepped onto the landing of the staircase. He made his way down to see a empty couch, the sheets and pillows still there.

Ron smiled at Hermione's un-made bed and walked into the kitchen where he found a tired look Hermione and a very nervous looking Harry.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked looking in Harry's direction.

Harry looked up from the small piece of parchment he was staring at. "Huh?"

"I said –what's wrong- loser"

Hermione just looked from one to the other as they spoke.

"Nothing, I'm just looking at Hermione- well her, I'm not sure what to call it"

Hermione raised an eyebrow "its suggestions, like I said I would gees"

Hermione stood up making herself a cup of coffee in the kitchen. Harry's face turned from nervous to amused, he handed Ron the parchment.

Ron read it aloud "_'List of what they might be and where by Hermione Granger'_ It's about fighting evil and the girl still makes it into an essay" Ron chuckled. "Let's see, Riddle manor, Orphanage, Cemetery, Godrics Hollow and Sirius' house" Ron stopped for a minute to look at Harry questioningly. "Anyway let's see. Ring, Wand, Goblet, Locket"

"So we can mark off Riddle Manor and the orphanage got rid of the goblet and the cup isn't on the list" Ron counted them off on his fingers.

Hermione returned to the table sipping her coffee. "Cemetery next"

"Yeah" Harry sighed "So what are we looking for there?"

Hermione rolled her eyes "The ring"

"Who's ring?" Ron asked with a small laugh.

"Godric Gryffindor's ring" Hermione replied, frustrated.

"Right" Harry said trying to stop a fight before it started. "So Cemetery"

"Yes, the cemetery" Hermione sighed "After the cemetery?"

Ron didn't know what was next, he was sure it would be something as frightening, deadly, ugly and exciting as the last though.

"I think it's about time we go to- to Godrics Hollow" Harry said with a small stutter and a sad tone.

Ron knew what Godric's Hollow meant, it was the place Harry had lived and had been named "The Boy Who Lived" it was the place his parents died; it was the place that their best friend had betray them and let them meet their deaths. It was the place Harry thought he may never visit, but just last year found he must.

"Right well I'll just get my coat and leave you two to talk" Hermione said standing up, grabbing her cup and walking upstairs.

Ron smiled as she left; he loved her more than anything he knew of. Hermione had left him and Harry alone to talk, yes to talk about things Harry didn't want to discuss, and only Ron could force it out of him.

"Harry mate" Ron sighed. "You know-"Harry cut him off.

"I know you and Hermione shagged" Harry said with a look of amusement and disgust.

Ron's eye opened wide, he didn't know what to say, except the truth.

"We didn't" Ron sighed. Harry laughed.

"You can't lie, Ginny told me, and Hermione sent her a letter- which I found odd- that told the whole story mate"

Ron shook his head "We didn't shag, and Hermione didn't send the letter"

Harry looked more amused and confused. "What?"

"I sent the letter, listen don't think anything of me, I just knew Ginny wouldn't keep it a secret –that's what I wanted- George and Fred were driving me mad after the wedding, asking me 'Did you shag her yet' and 'get a move on virgin' So I concocted a plan, I used Hermione's stationary, and a spell she taught me to duplicate someone's hand writing" Ron paused to look around making sure Hermione wasn't eavesdropping. "I didn't say anything- dirty- I mean I knew I as sending to Ginny a course, I just well- I know it was wrong" Ron hung his head.

Harry was obviously trying to contemplate the situation "It would have been easier for me to believe you shagged than to believe you-" Ron looked up to see a grin on Harry's face "came up with such a devious little scheme"

Ron's heart felt relieved "I did, and I'm darn proud of it"

"You shouldn't be" Harry said shortly. His face more serious "Honestly, it was horrible, but I'm not upset"

Ron sighed "Thanks mate-"

"Hermione is he one going to be pissed" Harry laughed.

Ron took his into thought.

'_True she will be pissed, unless I cant shag her before she finds out that I sent out the letter'_

"And I wouldn't go off making a plan to try and trick Hermione into- you know" Harry said with a disgusted face.

Ron nodded, he'd deal with that later, he needed to talk to Harry about more serious matters.

"Harry, about Godric's Hollo-"Ron was cut off once more "Ron, Harry hope you two are done time for us to be going then" Hermione said walking in, her hair in a neat ponytail a few bangs falling over her eyes.

Harry stood up and Ron followed suit. _'Try again later'_

_

* * *

_

I said it would be short, I decided to make it short because I want the cemeter to be in Hermione's POV which will be coming  
Soon. Please Review good or bad, I don't care.  
I want to know what you don't like so I can change it.  
So REVIEW and get.. Next chapter and.. a COOKIE!


	10. Chapter 10:My sister Ew! GW

**I know I'm not really describing much here, but I look at Ginny as one of those people who  
pay attention to what she cares about, not just anything. Neville and Ginny have become very close since Harry left.  
So here it is not much, next chapter is back to the battleing.  
Tell me what ya' think.

* * *

**

Ginny Weasley woke up in her four poster bed; she looked around to see all her fellow Gryffindor's still asleep. Ginny decided to go down to the common room.

There stood no one in the common room; Ginny took this time alone to set by the fire and think about all that had happened in the last few days. Ginny had been back in Hogwarts for two days. She had not heard from Ron or Harry; Hermione had written to her though, and Ginny replied with a letter attached for Harry.

Ginny stood there thinking about all that had happened in the last year.

Dumbledore had died, making Professor McGonagall the new headmistress, Draco had killed himself in attempt to murder her, Bill and Fleur had gotten married, Angelina and Fred got engaged, Harry got with Ginny, he then broke up with her and got back together.

'_You'd think after six years everything wouldn't feel the same. I'm setting here and it feels the same as it did six years ago'_

Ginny heard one of the doors to dormitories open, and foot steps slumping downs the stairs leading from the boys dormitory.

"What are you doing up this early Gin?" Her good friend Neville Longbottom asked.

He stood there groggy looking. He was standing in his red satin pajamas and his red slippers.

Ginny smiled at him "Couldn't sleep" She whispered. Neville looked at her confused.

"Why are we whispering?" He asked in a whisper, a grin on his face.

Ginny smiled wider, she had been holding back tears from the thoughts of Harry.

"I don't know Mr. Longbottom" Whispered Ginny with a laugh. Neville walked to the couch and sat next to her, Ginny placed her head on his shoulder. Neville put his head on top of hers.

"You were thinking about him weren't you?" Neville sighed.

"Yeah" Replied Ginny shakily. "Just a little" she made a small laugh, Neville chuckled.

"You're going to go mad thinking about him, Gin"

"M-maybe I want to" She laughed. Neville took his head from hers and looked down at her.

"Gin, I love you, you're like the little sister I never had" Neville sighed.

'_That_'s _cute except the fact that we went on a date once… Ew'_

"I know what you're thinking, okay but we're no longer like that" Laughed Neville. "The thing is Ginny, I care for you loads. I know Harry, I know you love him, but I think you need to give it a break on thinking about him, you haven't had a proper sleep in what is it –a month?"

Ginny felt a little hurt by this, she had slept, once. "I sleep fine thank you"

"One good nights rest- hugging a letter Harry sent you- is not considered 'fine'"

Ginny couldn't retort because Neville Longbottom was right, she is not fine.

"Well?"

"Well, you're right so what?"

"So, I want you to give it a break" Sighed Neville. "Gin, I- we don't know what's going to happen, I just don't- I don't want to see you- heartbroken _again_"

Ginny smiled at her friend. "I'll be fine Neville, but thanks for the concern" She kissed him on the cheek.

Neville blushed and smiled at her. "Like I said you're my little sister"

Ginny laughed. "Except that I have flaming red hair"

"That and we have no actual blood related connection"

"Yes, that too" Ginny stood up from the couch, "I'm going to get dressed, you do the same and meet me in the Great Hall for breakfast"

Neville nodded "Eh, alright" Ginny skipped off to her dorm to get dressed.

--

Ginny had gotten dressed and walked out of the portrait hole to find one Neville Lonbottom waiting for her. "Why were you waiting?"

"Oh" He said shocked. "I didn't want you to walk alone"

Ginny shrugged. "Alright"

She took Neville's arm and led him to the Great Hall.

They walked into the Great Hall to see a nearly empty Gryffindor table.

Ginny took a seat at the end, Neville sat across from her. The only others at the table were Lavender Brown and a few first years.

"Lavender, how are you?" Ginny asked looking at a weary Lavender Brown.

Lavender smiled "I-I'm fine Ginny, thanks for asking" She replied.

Ginny nodded turning her attention back to Neville. Neville smiled at her, he obviously had something to tell her when they had more privacy.

They ate their breakfast and it was off to Defense against the Dark Arts for Ginny, Neville made his way to his potions lesson, with Slughorn who decided to partake in another year at Hogwarts.

"Good evening class" Said the new teacher, Professor Malmit.

He had white hair that was down to his shoulders, olive skin, a very tall man around six foot tall, he looked about sixty years old, but he assured the class he was younger than that. He had grey eyes that looked like you could stare into them and get lost into another world completely. His mood was casual.

"Today, we teach you what you didn't learn from the crackpot Snape" He laughed. "Not to mention the other six you've had"

The rest of the class (except the Slytherins) laughed with him.

"Now, today we'll be covering unforgivable curses."

The class murmured in excitement. Professor Malmit smiled.

"No, I will not let you test them on each other" He said jokingly.

Many people in the crowd groaned, others laughed.

"So let's get some answers" Said the Professor. "Ah Mrs. Weasley can you tell me the names of the curses?"

Ginny nodded biting her lip; she knew them oh to well by now. "Crucio: The torture curse. Imperious: The trance- er- curse? And Avada Kedavra: The killing curse"

Professor Malmit nodded. "Very good Mrs. Weasley, five points to Gryffindor!"

Ginny smiled, as the Gryffindor's cheered.

Professor explained the curses and used two of them on a rat, which was still living when they finished their lesson.

Ginny sat outside of the dungeons entrance waiting for Neville. He appeared with a crowd of Gryffindors laughing. "Hey Gin"

"Hey Neville" She smiled as he put his arm around her waist. "How was DADA?"

"Same as always" She sighed.

"So it made you think of Harry?" Neville asked with a laugh.

"No" Ginny stated clearly. "You're the one who's bringing Harry up"

Neville nodded "Sorry, sorry forgive me"

"I will" Ginny seen Luna walking with some of her Ravenclaw friends.

"Hey Lovegood" Call Ginny making Luna's head turn. She waved to her friends and walked over to Neville and Ginny.

"Hey Longbottom, Weasley" She said mockingly. She smiled as she tucked some of her hair behind her ear.

"Who were those people?" Asked Neville mocked hurt. "Have you- left us for new friends?"

Luna laughed. "Yes, I have betray you- actually their just some girls from my house who happen to be obsessed with Harry"

Ginny smiled weakly. "Aren't we all these day" She laughed.

Luna nodded, and then shook her head. "Not me" she said quickly laughing.

"Well I remember you two went on a date-"Luna pinched Neville.

"It was a friend thing" She said with a smile.

"I really don't care Luna, I trust you more than any other girl with Harry, well besides Hermione" Laughed Ginny. "You don't need to pinch Neville"

Neville nodded. "This is true, I have privileges now!"

"Oh Neville, my boyfriend or not, I'll pinch you all I want" Laughed Luna.

Ginny shrugged. "I can't help you there"

Neville just rolled his eyes. "How did I end up with you two?"

"Well you found yourself madly in love with me after Bill and Fleur's wedding, and you fancied Ginny in your fourth year" Replied Luna.

"Oh right" Sighed Neville. He put his other arm around Luna. "Come on you two, I'm starved"

Ginny smiled at him, he sounded just like Ron, which brought so much fear into Ginny's heart.

"Neville, you're always starved" exclaimed Luna.

"Not true, sometimes I'm just hungry" Neville corrected her.

Luna smiled at him, "You're a nitwit, but you're my nitwit" Neville nodded furiously.

'_I really miss him, why did he have to be the chosen one?'_

They walked back into the Great Hall, the day continued just as normal as any other, but how long would this last?

* * *

**Not much, very short, but hey w**hat do you **want from me? Eh I'll be posting next chapter after a few more REVIEWS  
Thanks for READing my special READers pand for all yor REVIEWS...ha ha get that **


	11. Chapter 11: The Cemetery Bones! HP

**Okay s here is the next chapter; I know that the explanation on the fight was:  
Blain. You have to remember that I have so much going on.  
I also wrote this mid-flu mind you I am fully flue'ed lol  
I'm sneezing like a mad child with a daisy stuck up her nose.  
Well Read and Review Please… ACHOO**

"Harry, take my hand" Hermione instructed Harry as they stood outside of Grimmalud Place . Harry took Hermione's hand as he sent a weak smile to Ron.

'Pop' he felt his feet hit soft crunching grass. 'Pop' Ron stood next to him.

They stood in the middle of the cemetery outside of the Riddle Manor.

"Harry" Hermione whispered.

"Yeah"

"I'm scared"

"Don't be"

"Harry"

"Yeah Ron"

"I'm hungry" Ron said in a mock Hermione tone.

"Don't be"

"Harry"

"_Yes_ Hermione?"

"Should we start looking?"

"Yes"

Harry looked around, tombstones surrounded them, there had to be at least a thousand.

Some were small others huge with angels or lions. It was a dry dead smell, it was night and the only light was the moon, which was full.

'_Poor Lupin'_

The first grave was "Melissa winnfair 1956-1987 Beloved mother and wife"

Harry walked past the first few graves, Hermione and Ron at his heel. Harry noticed a huge angel with the words "Emily Ethan 1945-1989 'Amazing daughter and sister'" etched in the scroll it was holing.

"Have you noticed the dates so far?" Ron asked as he examined "Tillie Evans 1964-2000 'Voodoo and black magic doer'"

"They've all died around the same time" Hermione whispered.

"So?"

"Well, Harry couldn't that mean something?"

"I doubt it Hermione"

"Maybe"

"Thank you Ron"

Ron just shrugged. Harry took special interest in the grave of "Jonathon Nerdon Riddle 1946- 1986 'incredible uncle and grandfather'"

"Check mate" Harry sighed.

Hermione bit her lower lip and stared at Harry. "Here?"

"Yeah"

"Positive?"

"Very"

"How positive?"

"Very, Ron"

"Okay just asking"

"So what do we do?"

"We, uh dig up his body"

"Ew, Hermione you do it"

"Ron you imbecile"

"But I'm your imbecile"

"Sadly true"

"Cut it you two, business time"

"I hardly call this business"

"Hermione, do you know a spell to speed up the digging process?" Harry groaned. Hermione chewed on her bottom lip and Ron ruffled his hair and rolled his eyes.

"I'll try this" Hermione sighed as she waved her wand.

The slates of grass began to pull out and throw themselves at Ron. "Ugh"

"Sorry Ron" Giggled Hermione. Hermione waved her wand making the grass on Ron's face disappear.

Hermione then straightened herself, coming to a more serious state. She waved her wand once more making the now dark square lift from the ground; she levitated it two feet from its original spot.

"I've done my part, time for you two to open that thing up" Hermione stated as she slipped her wand back in her robes.

Ron and Harry moved closer to the coffin. Ron brushed off the excess dirt revealing a dark mahogany wood; Harry then slowly opened it.

Inside it was a dark green satin with an even darker green satin pillow. It seemed like a normal muggle coffin except one small thing, there was no body or bones. No it looked completely untouched actually.

Hermione walked over. "This is normal"

"Really?"

"No not really, Ron"

Hermione had gone deep into thought, as did Harry. Ron was just bobbing his head as if he were listening to music. Harry wanted to stuff Ron with dirt the way he acted so relaxed. It then occurred to Harry how Ron had just helped him.

Harry grabbed his wand from his jeans pocket and waved it over the green satin material.

Within second it began to shred, the pillow tore itself up and the bed layout was cut in all different places. Harry stuck his hand in the wholes looking for what he knew would be there, he finally felt something steel and cold. Harry pulled it out to reveal a gold ring with two lions mouth holing a bright red ruby in the middle.

"It's all been too simple" Hermione said confused. "Too easy…"

Ron nodded in agreement. "She's right, this is –"

"Good job Potter" said an evil silky voice from behind them. Harry turned around to see Lucias Malfoy only ten feet away from him. He had on his usual death eater attire. "So how many have you found so far?"

"Enough" Spat Harry.

"Oh watch your tempter" Snarled Lucias. "You took out Parkison, which I expected to happen, I told my lord"

"Your lord is an idiot" Harry said with a smirk. "He should have knew that Parkison was a pig waiting to die"

"Very well Potter and what of I?"

"You Lucias?" Harry laughed. "You, you're special, you might actually bring a decent duel"

Lucias grinned. "Do you honestly think that because you killed my son-"

"I WISH" Harry laughed, "I wish I would have killed your son, he deserved it, but sweetly enough he killed himself"

Lucais' eyes grew wide. "So you say Potter"

Hermione fidgeted looking for her wand. Ron was right next to Harry a straight face, a relaxed and alert face. Harry just grinned these to love birds as he calls them have been by his side in everything he's done, and if they get out of this alive he was going to repay them for their hard work and loyalty.

Harry slipped the ring on his finger. "I'm guessing your lord wanted this?"

Lucias laughed a cold evil laugh. "Yes, yes he did Potter"

"It's sad he's not going to get it" Harry shrugged.

Hermione had found her wand and now had it at chest height and arms length. Ron was positioned the same, but his face showed less fear.

"Oh you think so Potter?"

"Yeah"

"AVADA KEDAV-""EXPELLIAMUS" Lucias wand flew out of his hand, Harry shot Hermione a grateful look before returning his attention to Lucias. Lucias had gotten his wand not more another five feet away from them.

"So Malfoy, do you still think you want to duel?"

Lucais laughed. "Your mudblood had a lucky go at me, your still mere children"

"Sure, sure too confident you are Lucias" Harry stood his ground Ron and Hermione right next to him.

Harry heard Lucias mutter something and wave his wand. The ground began to shake and Hermione grabbed onto Harry's arms. Ron was trying to keep his balance.

The ground shook harder and coffins popped from the ground like toast from a toaster.

The coffins creaked open (a hundred or so) and out came skeletons.

"Bloody hell" Whimpered Ron. The first time he had seemed scared in one month.

Each skeleton was dressed differently, some in dressed others in tux, some had nothing on just their bones. The hundreds of skeletons were surrounding them, and then came Lucais' voice.

"I'll leave you here Potter, you can't kill the dead" He called with a horrible laugh. He then disapparated.

"Bloody Hell Harry" Shrilled Hermione. "I don't even know how to deal with this"

"Expelliamus" Harry cried knocking a skeleton down as its bones broke and reassembled.

"Shit" Harry said disturbed. Ron was throwing them back with expelliamus, but they kept coming back for more.

"Expelliamus" Hermione cried. It was thrown back into a headstone, but one came from behind Hermione grabbing her and pulling her back.

'_You have to think of something, think of it now!'_

Ron jumped around throwing spells at it, but the skeleton dodged them, Ron didn't keep throwing curses in fear of hitting Hermione.

The words of Lucias Malfoy rang in Harry's head. '_You can't kill the dead Potter'_

Harry made a choice he didn't know would work not but he decided it best.

As Ron threw back on coming skeletons Harry ran towards Hermione, who was being dragged into a mausoleum. Harry flung himself at the bones making the crash to the floor Hermione underneath him as he squished the skeleton. Harry grabbed Hermione's hand lifting her up as the skeleton reassembled.

"INCENDIO" Harry cried as the skeleton caught fire. It whipped its arms around its skull trying to put out its fire.

"Brilliant" Hermione shouted. They turned to see Ron fighting off skeletons in old ball gowns.

Harry and Hermione pointed their wands and cried "INCENDIO"

"INCENDIO" They caught fire leaving Ron to run towards them, the skeletons began to ash.

"Brilliant Harry" Ron muttered as Harry took hold of Hermione's hand ready to apparate.

'Pop' Harry could smell moth balls and Hippogriff dropping telling him that he was back at Grimmald Place . He looked to see the living room as they had left it nearly two hours ago.

Hermione was heard with a sigh of relief and slumped on the couch.

'Pop' Harry turned around to see Ron, and there was Ron, with a skeleton hanging onto his leg.

"HELP HERE"

"INCENDIO" Chorused Hermione and Harry. The skeleton caught fire like the others had, Ron stomped on it making it turn to ash.

"Good thing we didn't panic" Ron sighed as he took a seat next to Hermione.

Harry took a seat opposite Ron and Hermione, he then remembered the ring.

Harry slipped the gleaming ruby ring off his finger and held it at arms length. "Still too easy Hermione?"

Hermione blushed. "No"

"Good"

Harry dropped the ring on the ground and destroyed it as he did the others; the same dark shadow lifted from it a disappeared in the same matter as the others, leaving a gold and ruby ring on the wooden floor. Harry picked it up and slipped it back on.

"Just a little reminder of tonight" He said with a sigh.

"I don't think we'll ever forget tonight Harry" Hermione said with a shake of her head, Harry could see the fear still etched on her face. "Ever"

"She's right" Ron sighed. "It probably wasn't the worst we've seen or will see, but it was…"

"Terrifying" Hermione finished for him.

Harry nodded, for that brief moment when he had no idea what to do, watching Hermione be dragged away he felt like he had no control of the situation and that was terrifying.

"Yeah" Is all Harry managed. Ron put and arm around Hermione's shoulder.

"So we are staying here tonight?" Ron asked ruffling his hair with his other hand.

"No" Harry replied. "No we'll be going back to the Leaky Cauldron."

Hermione nodded standing up letting Ron's hand slide down the couch. "Come on then, we don't have all night"

Ron stood up and Harry followed suite, Hermione grabbed Harry's hand. "Ready?"

"Ready"

"I'm not" Whined Ron.

"Meet you there Ronald" Sighed Hermione with a roll of her hazel eyes. 'Pop'

**Nothing really serious happened, I just wanted to show the unity and that Voldemort knows Harry's after his hourcxes but he doesn't know how many he has destroyed yet : )  
So next is Angelina's POV just for LILMISSHERMY really because nothing happens  
That concerns Harry or the fight or anything like that!**


	12. Chapter 12: Fred Dear Oh ! AJ

**Here is a fantastic Aneglina POV for LILMISSHERMY.  
I don't know if everyone enjoys these, but I don't know lol  
Nothing happens here except for a little WHOA with Mrs. Weasley.  
I liked it, I hope you do too, Read and REVIEW. (Rhymed)

* * *

**

So I'm setting here in Fred's room, I woke him up and we- you know- hung out.

He's knocked out again, sleeping like a baby, how cute. Yes so here I set –dressed- in Fred's bed, only some odd months from the wedding, honestly I'm terrified.

No, no don't get me wrong I love Fred, I wouldn't want to marry any other man on the planet –Well I wouldn't mind that hot little American Brad Pitt- Fred is perfect.

The man is a shag master, hot, funny, hot, a genuine idiot, hot, business oriented and did I mention hot? Well yes he is.

The point to this on going babbling is that I'm not ready for marriage, no not Fred, marriage. I've got an internship at the Ministry and I've been scouted for Puddlemere United reserved; for Chaser. I was very excited I would be seeing Oliver who I haven't seen in some time, I'm still deciding though. Chudley Cannons asked me, Ron was very enthusiastic but I declined.

Fred said I should do what I want and I love him, the man of my dreams that boy is. The Ministry is located here so I can be with Fred, but if I become Chaser I won't be around that much, that would be really difficult-psychically- for the both of us.

I can't set here for ever can I? I need to get up, I think I'm going to write Ginny, that girl and I have become somewhat close, not like Alicia and I –I don't tell her the details of my life or well my life with Fred- but close. I'm getting all serious aren't I?

Okay so I get out of bed and Fred stirs-how cute- so I continue my way down stairs, and I see no one in the living room and no one in the kitchen. I make my way back upstairs to Ginny's room and set on her bed –Good memories- I don't know why but I'm setting there doing nothing, okay so I go to her desk –Good memories there too- and I grab a piece of parchment and a quill.

'_Hello, Ginny. _

_I just wanted to see how everything's going over there, good I hope?_

_Everything here is fine, well I'm a bit bored… You know since you've left it feels very… odd. Your mum is great though. So have you heard from Dean? Has he said anything about Alicia? Oh do tell, oh by the way how is my favorite qudditch team, I'm wondering who they made captain? _

_Yours truly, Angelina '_

Doesn't sound very much like me, but I'm a bit tired I think it's the bored doing this to me- I'm not feeling sarcastic- this is bad! Oh Merlin's this is bad. I wonder what Alicia is doing?

So I grab another piece of parchment and dab my quill in the ink bottle. .

'_Alicia Spinnet,_

_You get one relationship with a Dean Thomas and I'm no longer important?  
I have a wedding coming up; I hope you and Dean can stop shagging long enough to drop in for it. Oh wait he's just a teeny bopper in Hogwarts-good taste- I would have never though you liked them young. Everything here is fine, if your asking and wipe that stupid smirk off your face this very instant –you cradle robber- and reply to this letter!_

_Angelina –head giver- Johnson'_

Hmm, sounds like me, did I go a bit over boards with the 'head giver' ah well Alicia had done loads more, hopefully not with that poor child Dean. Taking his innocence would be terribly wrong. So I call for Pig and he takes both letters.

"Ang, what are you doing?" Asked Fred from behind me, and grin played on my face.

"Writing my dear friend Alicia"

"Oh, Spinnet?" He laughed. "Did you ask about Dean?"

"Of course"

"I can't wait for the reply"

"Why?" I asked turning around. He was wearing the –lick able- smirk. "You're not going to get to read it"

He pouted. "Oh but I want to know if Thomas got some"

"I'll think about it" Of course he can read it!

"Oh fine" He leaned down and kissed my forehead- Cute right? - So then I stood up and we were holding each other. So now we're snogging and it's getting rough, so he pops the buttons on my shirt, nice Angelina, and then something mortifying happens.

"Fred dear- Oh I'm sorry dear" Yep Fred's mum walks in.

So Fred and I break apart and he puts his hands through his hair, I just wipe my mouth and Mrs. Weasley is just standing there in complete shock. So in a cool sophisticated manor I re-button my shirt and sigh.

"I-I wanted to let you know dinner is ready" Excellent, we were just about to have dinner ourselves.

"Thanks mum" Cute Fred, shag the world then have dinner with your mum?

"I-I'll be down stairs" Mrs. Weasley walks off and Fred and I burst with laughter.

"Well that was just- fantastic" Exclaimed Fred.

"Wasn't it?"

"It was"

"We should get down stairs before she finds out your not a virgin anymore"

"Yeah"

So we walk down stairs and have a quiet awkward dinner with his mother and George.

* * *

**So There it is, uh nice right? Lmao sorry it was sooo short, I am planning a Halloween Party  
and I don't have much time to write, with all the plans.  
I'll try update after a few good reviews, please do REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13: Distracted Ronny? RW

**I think we can all agree that Ron is old enough to think things beyond PG13 about a girl.  
Good, well I won't say much about this except that I LOVED writing it, that Hermione needed to be a... You'll see READ**

**

* * *

**

"So what are the plans for today?" Ron asked as he buttoned his all black long sleeve shirt. He was in him and Hermione's room as she was in the bathroom.

"Harry didn't say" Hermione called from the bathroom.

Ron pursed his lips. "You don't think he wants to go to-"

"Godric's Hollow?"

"Yeah" Ron sighed. Hermione walked out with a brush in her hand. She set the brush down on the bed and straightened her short sleeve, V-neck navy blue shirt. She put her hands in the pockets of her dark blue jeans and smiled.

"He might" She said. "It's his decision, to go there"

"I know" Ron said pulling her into a behind hug. "I'll be there for him" He said resting his head on Hermione's shoulder. He leaned her head back to look at Ron, her neck rubbing against his nose.

"You're a good friend to Harry"

'_Bloody, I wouldn't mind- STOP the thoughts'_

"Ron?"

"Yes Hermione?"

Hermione giggled. "Were you staring at my neck and thinking profanity?"

"Never!" Gasped Ron "I would never do that!" He exclaimed in a mock hurt voice.

Hermione giggled more. She turned herself around to face him. "It's okay if you were" She whispered.

At that moment something happened to Ron that had only happened three times in his life, once in his fourth year, once in his fifth with Lavender, and once when he saw Hermione for Bill and Fleur's wedding.

'_WHY DID SHE HAVE TO SAY THAT!?'_

Hermione giggled hysterically. "Are you getting randy?"

Ron blushed. "Actually that's my wand, that thing has a mind of its own"

Hermione giggled more. "I bet it does" She giggled. "Listen"

Hermione took a deep breath to suppress the on coming giggles. Ron set down on the bed grabbing a near by pillow to place in his lap. Hermione had to battle the on coming giggles as she covered her mouth. She finally calmed down and released her mouth.

"It's fine if you do have _'thoughts'_ about me, its normal Ronald, I don't mind you having them either" She winked. "The fact is though, they wont come true "

'_That's it Hermione dangle it in my face and yank it away like a toy from a dog!'_

Hermione smiled slyly. "Sorry Ronny" She said with a shrug. Ron groaned in agony as he kept his hands tight on the pillow. Hermione broke into a fresh set of giggles before she walked out of the room.

Ron heard the door shut and muttered. "I've already shagged you"

Now that his _distraction_ was over he decided this would be a good time to make sure Hermione wasn't telling Harry information he didn't need to know.

* * *

**Sorry it was short, I just wanted this chapter bad, I wanted Ron to 'do' that and Hermione to be a tease. I'm in a teasing mood, I wish I had someone to tease lmao, okay well thanks for reading guys, and please do REVIEW.**


	14. Chapter 14: Secret Engagmen? GW

Same Chapter, edited, I wanted to add some stuff, and spell some stuff that I messed up one.

* * *

"Hey Ginny" Called a deep voice from behind her.

Ginny was setting on the heart rug in the Gryffindor common room, trying to finish her potions essay. She stood there Indian style scratching away, when her attention was taken by an old friend.

"Hey Dean" Ginny said putting her things away. She stood up walking to Dean who was at the portrait hole.

"Haven't seen you around much" Said Dean with a smile.

"I've only been in the castle for about seven days and that is on and off" Ginny said with a faint laugh. Dean tilted his head confused. "I went home, to help my mum"

"Oh" Said Dean awkwardly. He put his hands in his pockets biting his bottom lip.

Ginny smiled, Dean was nervous around her, she wasn't sure why he still acted this way.

Dean sighed and Ginny looked around before he broke the silence.

"How's Harry?"

"He's fine, he wrote to me not long ago"

"That's nice"

"Yeah, so how's Alicia?" Ginny asked trying to change the subject.

"Heard the news have you?" Dean said with a faint laugh.

"What happened between you and Alicia is a complete secret- so naturally the entire school knows" Ginny said with a laugh, Harry had told her that once, of course about him and Voldemort. Harry told her that Dumbledore told him that in his first year after he had battled.

Dean chuckled. "Nothings _happened,_ but she's a nice girl, I was really sad that we didn't get to know each other when she was still in Hogwarts"

Ginny nodded. "Well she was with my brother, remember?"

Dean nodded with a laugh. "I've heard stories, I remember"

The portrait hole swung open and it was Neville. Neville had his school bag on his shoulder and a grin on his face. As Neville walked forward Ginny saw one yappy looking Luna Lovegood waving, the portrait shut closed and Neville spoke.

"Dean, Ginny I should have to worry about you two should I?" Neville asked jokingly.

"Nah, I'm on the Spinnet ship mate" Dean said with a sly smile. Neville nodded with a wink.

"You two are, idiots" Laughed Ginny as she hit Neville playfully on the arm.

"Oh but I'm your fool" Said Neville audible. Dean chuckled before stating.

"I'm Alicia's" Everyone went silent before breaking with a new set of giggles.

"D-Dean Y-your too proud of that" Ginny managed.

"Spinnet's hot though" Input Neville. The laughter stopped abruptly.

"She is isn't she?" Dean questioned with a grin. "I'm a lucky Gryffindor"

"You're a corny Gryffindor" Laughed Ginny. Neville nodded in agreement.

Dean shrugged. "Well I'm off to bed, I'll see you around Gin" Dean waved as he made his way up the stairs leading to the boys' dormitory.

Ginny took a seat on the couch and Neville joined her, she wrapped an arm around his shoulders and he laughed.

"So, what was with the huge grin when you walked in?" Ginny asked Neville as he put his feet up on the table.

"One word" Replied Neville.

Ginny laughed. "Oh and what word is that?"

"Luna"

"Don't tell me you've shagged as well this month?"

Neville laughed hysterically. "No, I can't pressure Luna, but she did- well we-"

"Oh I don't think I want to know" Sighed Ginny.

"We've decided she should meet Grams" Neville finally burst.

"That's great, since you've met her dad" Ginny said hugging Neville.

"Only a few more steps till you ask her to marry you"

Neville nodded. "I'm worried though"

"Why's that?"

"Well" Neville stuttered. "I don't think she's going to say yes"

Ginny bit her bottom lip. "I'm sure she'll say yes"

"How do you know?"

"I don't but I know you two care for each other"

"She says we're too young to –you know- so what will she say about marriage?"

'_You know- is everyone's hormones taking over their lives? There is a battle going on somewhere not far and all the can think about is –you know- UGH'_

"I think that just because you two get engaged doesn't mean that you have to get married right away" Replied Ginny. "Tell her that, and that –you know- isn't important to you"

"But-"

"IT BETTER NOT BE NEVILLE LONBOTTOM"

"It's not!" Neville said timidly.

"It better not"

"It's not… It's not"

Ginny giggled, she was terrifying to herself sometimes. She stood up and began to make her way to the staircase. "I'm going to bed I'll see you tomorrow Mr. Longbottom"

"Yes, yes I'll see you bright and early Mrs. Potter" Ginny stopped in her tracks.

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked with a grin.

"The real question is how did you not tell me?" Neville said with a disappointed look. "I'm here for you and you don't tell me he asked you to marry him!"

Ginny sighed. "He didn't, not exactly"

"Huh?"

"Who told you and I'll explain"

"Alicia"

"How did she know?"

"Angelina"

"And her"

"Fred"

"Crap" spat Ginny.

Ginny had told George who of course told Fred. Ginny told George knowing he wouldn't be mad. George of course kept nothing from Fred, and neither did Ginny but in this situation she just needed advice.

"I'm not mad" Sighed Neville. "Just curious why you wouldn't tell me?"

Ginny shook her head. "It's not that I didn't want to tell you, I just well Harry and I didn't exactly get engaged"

"Care to explain?"

Ginny pulled the chain from within her shirt and out fell a ring, the ring Harry gave her.

"It's a promise ring" She sighed. "He said when/ or if he gets back he'll get me an engagement ring" Ginny walked back to the couch knowing this would be a while. "So we're not engaged technically"

Neville wrapped an arm around her. "So he's a tart" Sighed Neville.

"Nah" Said Ginny letting one tear glaze her cheek, Neville quickly wiped it.

"It's best this way, I mean while he's out there fighting, I shouldn't be the future Mrs. Potter"

Neville smiled. "You take everything to well"

Ginny shrugged. "I don't like drama queens" She chuckled.

Neville released her. "I have something to tell you"

This triggered Ginny's memory, but she would ask her question after Neville.

"I've spoken to me Grams, she said if you want next break, you can come to us"

Ginny hugged Neville. "Thanks for the offer, but I like going home"

Neville nodded. "Hey Neville"

"Yeah"

"What were you going to tell me at Breakfast?"

"Oh right, Lavender is still shaken up about what Pavarti did, I wouldn't talk to her too much" Sighed Neville. Everyone didn't know how Mrs. Brown let Lavender return in such a shaken state. "We're just happy she made it through"

Ginny nodded. "I'm surprised she came back"

"Aren't we all…?"

"Okay, well good night Nev " Ginny said as she kissed Neville's forehead.

"Night Gin"

Ginny made her way to her dormitory, as she stepped inside she saw everyone was still asleep. Ginny undressed and re-dressed in her silky pink pajamas with yellow pinwheels.

She jumped in her four poster bed and sunk into the sheets as her eyes closed.

'_Never Better, Never worse'_ Thought Ginny.

* * *

**Never better never worse, I love that sayi**ng.  
okay so that's it. 


	15. Chapter 15: Alicia's letter! AJ

**Super short and super sweet, I made this chapter just for you.  
okay it took so long because I got MAJOR writers block and this was just something I scrapped up.  
I'll have another chapter up MUCH Sooner and it will be MUCH loner :P  
so just Review and Read, or what ever.**

* * *

There is nothing more refreshing than having dinner with your soon to be mother in-law and shagging her son- I'm bad… but not as bad as Alicia who replied to my letter.

Ha Ha I loved reading that thing.

_Angelina Johnson, _

_I can not believe you'd think, I would take that poor boy's virginity. _

_I do like Dean, but I have not, nor do I think I will be taking his 'innocence'_

_Anytime soon, although he's tried, and trust me you, I want to, I'm going bonkers with out a good shag now and again… and again. _

_Now onto you, getting married eh? I think I could stop in. I'm not sure if I can bring Dean I'd hate to have to call the school and make a note again –Keep laughing Angelina, I am- I'll see, who are you marrying, surely not Fred Weasley?_

_Alicia –Gives way better head- Spinnet_

Can you believe that girl, stealing the child from his school work- too good- I'm laughing my ass off!

Well besides her lovely note, I got some feedback from the youngest Weasley.

_Angelina,_

_It must be weird, I got a letter from mum today telling me you- well I don't want to say what she said you got caught doing, but her exact words were 'I'm sure you'll be a aunt in no time Ginny dearest' I couldn't help but laugh at that. Tell Fred to keeps his pants on Angelina!_

_Everything here is fine, I mean I am getting the usual evil eyes from the 'Potter fan club' but eh, I mean what am I suppose to do about it? I mean I can't help that I'm Harry's girlfriend and fiancé, now can I? Oh yeah thanks for spilling the beans to Alicia, Neville gave me the shake down for it! No a big deal I guess, I wish I would have been able to tell him myself though. _

_I'm sure everything will be fine, send my love and relief. Tell everyone I love them and hope to see them on break. Oh and Angelina dear, don't tell anyone else- thanks!_

_, Ginny Weasley. _

I never told Alicia to tell Neville, oh well, what am I to say?

"FRED!"

"_Yes_ darling?"

How cute he was napping again, well I wont be shagging him after that comment from his mother-gees- but I will be taking a nap with him. So I packed up the letters and put them in my trunk before I went in Fred's room and climbed in bed with him and slept- no sick minded people we really just took another nap- well Life it still good.

* * *

**I didn't realize how short it was because on word it was two pages, but here it is like a mini paragraph, what the hell!  
okay now I really bad and promise a HUGE chapter okay... oh my god that is ridiculous! lol REVIEW... on my baby chapter**


End file.
